Frightmare Nightmare
by ashleigh granger
Summary: A trip to Frightmare Manor in TN scares Bella into her lovers' arms


As always, I DON"T OWN IT!

Clowns, Witches, and Vampires…OH MY!

Almost five years ago I went to a little place called Santa Catarina. It was there that I met two of the sexiest men I would ever come across in my life. It was there that I found the two, yes two, loves of my life.

Jasper and Emmett were already an established couple when I met them on the nude beach that my brother and sister in law made me go to. Even though that was the case they still welcomed me in with open arms, and hard bodies, and well…

Four years ago on Halloween I learned that the two men in question were to be relocating to my small town of Forks. They moved in with me while they were looking for a place to live, and actually never even bothered looking. They're still here. To be honest, the three of us wouldn't have it any other way.

My thought were interrupted by a hand on my face.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Yeah Emmett. Just thinking about how we got to the point we're at."

"Well, Edward just called from his room and told me that we need to be hitting the road soon. Apparently this place draws a humongous crowd."

"Alright, let me grab my shoes and purse and I'll be ready to go."

I quickly put my shoes on and walked out of the hotel room, only to walk into the bane of my existence. My brother, Edward. The only person I know who has to have a party, or go on a trip for every single fucking holiday in the year. I mean c'mon, who the hell actually celebrates on Columbus Day? This year we were in small town, TN, going to some place called frightmare manor. Seriously, the name is enough to make me not want to go.

"You ready B?"

"As ready as I possibly can be fucktard. Why do I have to go to this place? The name is scary enough. You know I don't like scary shit."

"Oh come on! How could you possibly be scared of this, when you know Jasper and Emmett will be on either side of you?"

My brother was surprisingly supportive when the three of us came out as lovers. His wife Rosalie was the same way. I really do love both of them, even if I do give them shit all of the time.

"Good point, let's go."

After I made sure I had the key cards that goofball one and goofball two forgot to grab we headed out.

One excruciating hour long car ride later we were pulling into a packed parking lot. After boarding the shuttle bus with my two loves and tweedledumb and perfect figure Barbie the nerves set in. I couldn't hold still, wringing my hands and bouncing my leg up and down. Even Jasper couldn't calm me down.

We bought our tickets to this evil looking haunted house from hell. Oh gee, yay! Coppertop bought the fucking express pass into the monstrosity.

When the tour guide's spiel was over and they turned us loose in hell I proceeded to grab a hold of Jasper's collar and Emmett's belt loop. I'm not even kidding, it was dark, it was scary, and there were people touching me. We finally made it out of the house, but not without injuries, and honest to god tears, when Edweird approached us.

I went for his throat

"There were fucking clowns asshat! And there were saws! And there was blood! I fucking hate you from the bottom of my little black heart, with all the heat of the fires from hell!"

"We still have the maze and the forest to go."

Jasper, who had a death grip on me trying to calm me down looked at Edward. "I'm not taking her in there. You, Rosalie, and Emmett feel free to go on. I'm getting Bella back on the bus and going back to the car."

I really could have kissed him.

Edward pulled me away from Jasper, and his mouth dropped open when he saw my face.

"I'm so sorry sissy. I didn't realize it would scare you this bad. I'll go talk to the people here and see if I can't drive you guys back to the hotel, or to one closer. That way we can take you there and come back if they'll let us."

"I'm fine Edward, I just can't go through any more of this stuff. I don't want you to have wasted your money because I'm too much of a chicken shit to go through with it. "

He left anyway.

When he came back smiling I knew he had good news.

"The people that run this place said that there's a hotel down the road that does a deal if you bring in your ticket stub. I can drive the two of you there and drop you off and come back."

Emmett didn't like the idea of leaving Jasper and I alone in a strange hotel room, so he decided he was done for the night as well.

After climbing back aboard the shuttle and being driven to a small hotel, Edward left us to go back and meet Rosalie in hell.

We checked into the hotel, after getting a couple of strange looks because we only requested one king size bed, and went to our room.

Once in there Emmett disappeared into the bathroom, I'm assuming to take a shower since I heard the water start running. Jasper led me to the bed, got down on the floor on his knees, and starting with my shoes proceeded to undress me.

When he had me naked he took me to the bathroom door and told me to go on in, that he would be in there in a moment. I walked in to see Emmett in a huge, full Jacuzzi tub. He stood up long enough to help me get in and situated then sat back down and pulled me to his chest. Jasper walked in and leaned down to kiss Emmett before he climbed in to sit facing the two of us.

While Emmett placed kisses on my shoulders and neck, Jasper picked my foot up and started kissing his way up my leg. When he got right above my knee he sat up and looked at Emmett.

"Em, bend your knees a bit and raise her up so I can get to her."

"Sure thing babe."

And that was how I ended up in a Jacuzzi with Jasper's face buried in my pussy.

After he made me cum twice he pulled me away from Emmett and grabbed a small purple tube that I never even noticed laying on the side of the tub. He used this to get Emmett lubed up and positioned me back over his lap. There was no prep, but with the slow pace Emmett was sliding into me there didn't need to be. He only stopped when he couldn't get any farther into my body. Jasper sat back on his heels and watched Emmett slide me slowly up and down on his cock, all the while sliding his hand up and down himself. A few strokes later Jasper was positioning himself at my entrance. Emmett paused long enough for him to slide in, and they continued their slow torturous pace.

It felt like hours later that I couldn't take any more, and what started as a slow burn finally consumed me. I came screaming out both of their names, and telling them I loved them. I barely registered the two of them shouting and moaning their completion before I totally blacked out.


End file.
